What Happened After Under the Mistletoe
by SatoKasu4ever
Summary: A pokeshipping/AAML one-shot, about what happened moments after the song, 'Under the Mistletoe.' Pokeshipping. No like don't read.


_**A/N: Hey All! Merry Christmas! In the spirit of the holidays, I decided to write a Christmas one-shot for Pokeshipping! So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don`t own Pokémon, plain and simple.**_

(This)- Pokémon translations

'_This' _– thoughts

_This- _song lyric

"This"- regular speech

* * *

It was a crisp Christmas night; the moon shone brightly on the snow drifts, the snow fell gently to the ground. It seemed like the perfect night for a Christmas party. Expect for one problem; sitting on a porch of a house on the outskirts of Pallet Town, was a depressed and upset red- headed girl.

_`Well that was the most embarrassing moment of my life` _Misty thought, as she recalled the event that happened just moments ago. Sitting up straighter to relive the moment; ``Hi Ash, do you know we`re under the mistletoe? What? Oh, rather than be with me, you rather go sliding into the dessert table. That's just great!"

Misty threw her head forward into her lap. _'Oh, who am I kidding?' _She thought _'Ash doesn't feel the same way about me, that I feel about him.' _Misty started crying _'Why should he love me, I been nothing but mean to him, he probably thinks of me as an annoyance.' _Misty cried harder _'He probably loves Melody, or Bianca, or Latias' _After this thought she buried her head in her hands, and sobbed knowing that she would never probably have a chance with her secret crush.

Meanwhile

Inside at the Christmas party, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, oblivious to the incident that happened just moments ago. While one of the only two people who knew of the incident, was coming down the stairs at the moment.

_'Well that was embarrassing' _Ash thought, as he came down the stairs. Walking into the main room to rejoin the party; Ash started looking around. _'I hope Misty okay' _he thought. Granted sliding into the dessert table was a little much to avoid being under the mistletoe with Misty; but of course that wasn't his fault.

_'I hope that what's happened tonight hasn't changed anything between us' _he thought; suddenly he heard...

"Pika pi"

Ash snapped out of his train of thought and turned to his Pokémon, who came running up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, there you are Pikachu, having fun?" he asked.

"Pikachu" Pikachu replied

"Well, glad you're having fun" Ash said, looking around one more time for Misty. "Because it looks like Misty isn't."

He then leaned against the wall, _'Oh__, who am I kidding, she probably thinks I hate her' _Ash thought. Pikachu looked at him sadly.

"Pika pi"

Ash looked over at Pikachu; _'I was nervous about being under the mistletoe with Misty' _he thought _'Oh, but she is so pretty; she would never like a stupid kid like me.' _

By this point he was feeling really low about himself; _'She probably likes Rudy, or Tracey, or Gary.' _After this thought; Ash slid down the wall into a sitting position, tears threatening to fall as he thought about his secret crush and how they would never be.

Pikachu stared at him, wondering how to cheer him up.

"Pikapi Pikachu pika pika pikachupi" (Ash I wouldn't worry about Misty) Pikachu said

Ash stared at his Pokémon;

"Pikachu thanks but after everything that has been said between us while we've been journeying, she'll never feel the same way that I do."

"Pikapi pi pi pika Pikachu, Pikachupi pika Pikachu" (Ash listen to me, Misty _likes _you)

Ash smiled at the Pokémon; _'I know Pikachu's trying to cheer me up, but it's not working' _Ash sighed as he looked around one more time. _'I should probably go talk to Misty, and apologize for before' _he thought. Ash stood up and started walking around looking for Misty. Finally he saw a glimpse of orange hair outside.

_'Misty' _he thought, as he walked to the front door and slowly turned the handle.

When the door opened Ash stepped outside. Misty had her back to the door so she didn't notice him.

Ash silently observed her; her hair seemed so shiny and bright in the moonlight, that the sight was breathtaking.

He needed a way to get her attention, so Ash did something probably unexpected at that moment.

_There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain_

_Making me glad tonight _

_Maybe it's Christmas _

_Maybe the snow_

_Maybe the mistletoe_

Misty turned around when she heard the singing, and saw her best friend.

"Oh, hi Ash"

"Hi Misty" Ash said quietly, sitting down next to her. He saw that tear streaks ran down her beautiful face, and her stunning cerulean blue eyes were brimming with tears; indicating she has been crying this made him feel even worse.

"Misty, I'm sorry" Ash started "What happened before, well... I was nervous."

Misty stared at him, before turning her attention to the snow gently falling on the snow drifts.

"I see it's okay" she started "How come?"

Ash stared at the snow drifts, as he felt his cheeks grow hot; _'This is it'_ he thought

"Well it's just that I was unsure about what would happen if we were together under the mistletoe and if it would change anything ..."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, now focused on him.

"Misty... no one would ever want to run away from being under the mistletoe with you" Ash started "you're kind, a good trainer, a good friend, smart, talented, beautiful..." he trailed off, blushing a bright red.

Misty sat there, stock still _'He thinks I'm beautiful' _

"Ash, do you mean that?"

Ash; still blushing nodded "Yeah, I do..." _'C'mon say it' _he thought "I love you, Misty"

_'He loves me'_

"But I know you wouldn't feel the same, why would someone as beautiful and talented like you, ever like some kid like..."

Ash was cut off, as he felt Misty's warm, moist, and tender lips were pressed against his own. At first he was startled, but soon he welcomed the kiss.

After a few minutes they separated, panting hard.

Misty smiled "I love you too."

They silently stared at each other, just absorbing all that has been said. When a cold breeze brushed past, did the two finally come back to reality.

"We should head back inside now" Ash said. Misty nodded, as the newly made couple; stood up and walked to the door.

Before going inside, Ash gave Misty a quick kiss on the lips. Misty blushed.

"That was for before, you know back when we were under the mistletoe" Ash said, before going inside.

Misty blushed slightly, at the contact of her crush's/new boyfriend's lips; and at that sweet moment.

_Maybe he'll find out, you just never know _

_Under the mistletoe_

_'He does love me' _she thought happily, as she went inside to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

_**A/N: Awwww, don't you just love happy endings. Well that's it; my first Pokeshipping, Christmas one-shot. **_

_**Well keep an eye out, because I will be updating my other stories soon. Remember to review, as I like receiving them, please don't flame. **_

_**Well Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, to all of you! May the Pokeshippers unite over the holidays!**_

_**Read, review, comment, anything! And Merry Christmas!**_

_**This is Poke-digifan123-awesomeJ signing off!**_


End file.
